The Fallacy of Indicision
by Wraith the Destroyer
Summary: A tale of Radient Gardens fall due to Xeahnort and the apprentices. Told from a point of view of a KH Character you'll never guess. One-Shot


A/N: Just a thought that came to me

**A/N: Just a thought that came to me. A little back story about Radient Garden's fall, told from the Point of View of a Kingdom Heart's Character. You probably won't guess who. **

My heart trembled as I quaked back and forth, clutching my spell book to my chest. For the lord's sake I was only 18, I shouldn't be here. And yet here I am, with in the middle of a rebellion. A hand lightly tapped my shoulder. I looked over to see a close friend of mine, Kurt.

Kurt and I go way back, ever since we were little. We were next door neighbors and would always hang out, pulling pranks on random people, though one can guess Kurt and I were the main reason Cid dislikes Kids.

"You okay?" asked Kurt his voice calm and collected.

"N-never better…" I replied slowly. Kurt smirked as he leaned back and pulled out one of his four curved blades.

"You don't sound it…What's the matter, afraid of a few Knights?" he asked, looking his sword over for any dents.

"Afraid. Yes! This isn't a damned game Kurt. We could get killed out there." I growled.

"And we'd die if things stayed the same." Responded Kurt monotonely as he sheathed his blade. "And I for one, am not gonna die rotting away in the city streets." He then looked over at me. Kurt was right. The Ruler had become tyrannical taking funds and material from the people of Radiant Garden forcing many families into the slums. If that wasn't enough, he began taking young children from there families and they were never seen again. I have never seen the world's leader personally, hell I haven't even heard his name, but I have seen the damage he had caused, and it really put a damper to my heart. "Don't you want to make a difference, a change to make our world a better place…besides we won't lose. We've got commander Ale!"

Ah yes. Commander Ale, our esteemed leader. A story book hero to us rebels. Once leader of a group called the Crimson Squad branch of the Radiant Garden Knights, he left claiming that the hierarchy was corrupt, no longer serving the populous needs. He ended up starting the resistance and had been on it's forefront for eight long years.

"Right…" I said unsure of myself. "I need some air…" Kurt nodded.

"Remember to be back by nightfall." And with that Kurt watched me open the door and head outside into the dusk filled city.

"Granny look! It's the funny man!" came a call. I looked to see an elderly woman with a red headed child holding her hand. The Red headed child was pointing to a man with a blue sitar on his back, his hair spiked on top, but long in the back, giving a spiked mullet appearance. He was wearing a blue tank top with black cargo pants. On his face was a big grin, while his aqua green eyes shimmered like pools of water.

"Ah. Sweet Lady Kairi." Said the man stooping down to the level of the young girl. "How wonderful to see you out and about this evening."

"You talk funny." She said smiling. The man smiled.

"Hehe! Well then how about I tell you a tale of a pure maiden, and the legendary hero." Said the man.

"OOOOHHHH. I never heard that one before." Said the girl. "Pweeaasee, Mister Demy."

"Of course," said the man smiling. I leaned against the wall, deciding to listen for a few minutes before returning. "This story takes place in a distant land far from our own, where lived a beautiful maiden, however this maiden was sad. You see she had no recollection of her past and wanted to explore seeing if she could find where she came from. So she along with her best friend decided to plan a journey to travel the world, looking for answers and adventures. However this was not to be…"

"Why not?" gasped Kairi.

"An evil and vile witch sent monsters to attack and retrieve the maiden for she needed to destroy her pure heart. The witch then sent her Friend on opposite ends of the earth, so that he would never find her."

"Oh no!" gasped Kairi.

"The universe seeing the young boy's devotion devotion to the fare maiden graced him with a weapon, capable of hurting the Witches otherwise undefeatable monsters. Blessed with the ability to fight, the boy scoured the world destroying the witches monsters and allies, until he finally reached the witches castle."

"Then what?" asked Kairi, looking at Demy with anticipation.

"Our hero engaged in battle with the dark witch, deflecting her spells with his magic blade. The hero was on the verge of victory, until…"

"…Until…" whispered Kairi."

"…the witch turned into a giant, horrifying dragon!"

"AAAHHHHH!" screamed Kairi.

"The Witch seemed to have the upper hand, pushing the hero back to the edge of cliff, but with the last of his strength, our hero threw his magic blade into the heart of the foul beast killing it and sending it falling over the edge, never to be seen again."

"And the fair Maiden?" asked Kairi her eyes shinning.

"The Hero told her of his travels as they journeyed back to there home, where they lived happily ever after." Finished Demy.

"Thank you Demy!" said Kairi, hugging the young man. "That was the bestest story ever."

"Your welcome." Replied Demy smiling.

"Demy, do you need somewhere to stay tonight?" asked the Old lady.

"Thank you for the offer mam, but Marluia the flower shop owner has allowed me to stay on his premises for the night." Smiled Demy.

"Well at least let me…" began the woman reaching for her purse.

"No keep it." Said Demy smiling. "I know how times are right now, and I can take care of myself. You need to worry about yourself and Kairi before giving money to a poor vagrant like me." Smile Demy.

"Bless you Demy." Said the woman as she led Kairi away.

"Bye Demy!" she called back. Demy waved before setting off strumming the light strings of his sitar. I stood there for a few moments contemplating the bard's story.

"We can't all be heroes." I said somberly as I trudged back to the meeting area.

I slowly crept into the room and stood next to Kurt, who was leaning against a wall waiting for our commander to show up. I looked over and saw a woman with a black cloak, hood drawn over her head, leaning back in a chair her legs folded. I quietly listened to the other rebels murmur.

"Isn't that the legendary assassin?"

"Yeah, that's Relena, the yellow flash. Rumor has it; she was able to take down a whole squad of Knights with out breaking a sweat. She's said to have a streak of ninety nine kills out of a hundred fights."

"If she's such a big time murderer…why would she waste her time with some puny rebels like us when she can sign a contact with that scum of a tyrant, and get pardoned for her crimes?"

"The one fight she did lose was against commander Ale."

"Hmph. She looks pretty weak to me." A kunai whizzed past the man who spoke head, slicing a ear slightly with out cutting too deep. Relena was glaring right at the man who had spoken. Said man was big and burly, and had a buffalo hide covering most of his bare back, its head upon his, open allowing him to see out, giving him a minataurish appearance. "What was that for you bitch?" He reached for his sword, but an armored glove caught his arm. The man turned and saw a knight incased in purple armor, with black leggings.

"Respect the woman Behemoth…" said the armored knight calmly.

"Let go Greg." Growled the burly man, Behemoth.

"Maybe I wasn't to clear. Respect the woman Behemoth, _**or suffer my wrath!**_" replied Greg, his voice becoming angered and psychotic sounding. Behemoth clearly shaken by this change backed off. I could have sworn underneath the hood Relena smirked. The slow clinking of boots came to my ears. I looked over to the entrance and saw a man wearing light crimson armor, a black cape adorned down his back, some red streaks painted on giving the look of fire. His emerald eyes darted around looking at everyone. He smirked as he walked forward, running a hand threw his red mane. He stopped when he was in the front of the room.

"Everyone." He said in calm voice. "Tonight, we take back our kingdom. Tonight we reclaim Radiant Garden!" The men cheered as the creeping self doubt and fear of death wormed over my heart.

We began marching toward the castle threw the great ravine. I glanced at all the stone faced warriors at my side, willing to die for there country, but…I never wanted this…I wanted to solve things peacefully. This was the only notion Kurt and I ever disagreed on, though I never voiced my opinion. I was so preoccupied I bumped into Greg who had stopped with the rest of the army. Glancing around the tall knight I saw several nights standing before us, adorned in silver armor that gleamed in the moonlight. At the head was a man with long blue hair and wild orange eyes, glancing at us with his flawless face.

"Ale Fujiwara1, you and your resistance end here."

"General Sai," began Commander Ale. "We will die before giving up our freedom to Ansem. Our once benevolent ruler has turned into a tyrant, he has refused to listen to reason, and he is slowly destroying our world. We shall not stand idly by while this man claims our lives as his, AM I RIGHT MEN!"

"SIR YES SIR!" came the reply from all the soldiers surrounding me. They began to charge forward, taking me with them.

"Well then, you leave me no choice." Replied Sai. With that the General drew his blade and lead his army to counter back.

I had never been more frightened in my life. I was barely dodging swipes from Sai's men who wielded there swords with extreme skill. At some point, Kurt and I ended up back to back.

"I've never felt more alive!" he laughed. "You?" I remained Silent, casting a firaga spell onto an enemy soldier. In truth I was scared shitless. Kurt quickly leapt into the air spinning taking about three of Sai's men down. Then shot me a toothy grin before charging back into battle. I quickly got rid of all the nearby enemies with a thudaga and looked at a nearby bolder where Commander Ale was busy dueling Sai the enemy commander, there swords quickly blocking each other. Sweat beat down on both of them. They soon got into a sword lock and were glaring at each other. I watched and gasped in surprise as I saw Sai give the Commander a maniacal grin before he pulled back his sword and ran it straight threw Ale's gut. Ale gasped in pain coughing up blood. Quickly he swung his sword upward, slicing across Sai's face in an upward diagonal position then flipped it and slashed downward leaving an X shaped scar across the general's face. The general howled in pain, when Ale then took his blade and thrust it in Sai's chest piercing the back. Sai's hands were removed from his face as he looked at Ale. Suddenly a dark booming came from the distance.

"Your too late." Smirked Sai as Ale, the soldiers, and the resistance looked on in horror, and saw thousands upon thousands of dark creatures rushing from the castle. They quickly reached the nearest soldiers and tackled to there ground clawing out there chests opening it and pulling out there hearts. I stared in shock at these new beings.

"WH…WHAT ARE THOSE THINGS!" came a yell.

"AHHH! IT'S GOT ME! GAAAAHHHH!"

"HOLY FIN SHIT MAN! WHERE ALL GONNA DIE!"

"EVERYONE PULL BACK!" yelled Commander Ale as he began to fall back, slashing at the creatures with everything they had. I was about to run when I saw Kurt get tackled to the ground by those creatures. I stood in horror as I watched my best friend get torn to shreds before my very eyes, his four shimmering blades gone in the darkness of the creatures. I was frozen in fear, and could not move. Before I knew it, the weird creatures took me attacked me, and the last thing I remember seeing, was darkness.

When I awoke, I was in the middle of the Battlefield where we had been before. I placed my hand on my head to see if I was okay, only to have it pass threw nothing. I was alarmed and confused. I looked down at my hands, but they weren't mine. They were covered in black gloves. Looking further down, I saw I had no legs, but a weird spherical circle that glowed a pale white with which appeared to be a heart. _My heart! _I screamed mentally. In panic, I used my arms and began to slowly crawl to one of the Hallow Bastion Knights corpses. Grabbing it by the chest plate I lifted it two my sight level and looked. What stared back at me was a floating Black cloak which rested upon nothing? I soon heard footsteps. I whirled around to see a man hidden in a black robe.

_Who are you? _I asked, not using words, but like a projected thought.

"I am nothing more than a healer, and bringer of salvation. You may call me Ansem." He replied slowly.

_Wh…what am I? _I asked.

"A creature of wondrous power, a heartless. You are at the beginning where your heart is in its true state. The hearts true essence." Said the man.

_T…the true essence?_

"Darkness." Replied the cloaked man, a small grin appearing upon his lips. "The darkness is a wondrous gift, giving power to those who need it. That is why this world was eclipsed with in the darkness."

_Darkness…is power._

"Darkness is the source of all power."

_Then…I shall spread Darkness…darkness to make the weak strong…to purge the world of uncertainty. To make the world driven on desire!" _I began to float in the air, electricity crackling around me as the orb below me turned yellow. _"TO MAKE A WORLD PURE AND IN its STATE OF CREATION! TO END ALL WAR! I SWEAR MY OATH TO YOU MASTER, AND LORD OF ALL HEARTLESS!" _

"Then go, and spread our Darkness. End all war, and unit the world under one banner, one rule. The purest there is. Darkness." Said the man.

_I shall my league. _And thus I disappeared into the night sky, becoming, from that point on, Phantom of the heartless.

_**A/N: And thus ends the One-shot. In case people hadn't noticed, Phantom, the optional boss from, Kingdom Hearts 1 is the main character of the story. The reason for this is that we all talk about the Organization's prior selves, and yet never talk about Heartless Bosses past lives. They were human once right? Anyway, the other big prior heartless that appeared where Guard Armor/Opposite Armor as Greg (That one is easy to miss) Behemoth as Behemoth (Yeah real shocker there) and Kurt as Kurt Ziza (I tried to make that one clear but eh). Oh and for all those Luxord fans out there I was planning to put Luxord in somewhere, but I just couldn't figure out a place for him. In exchange, I'm going to try to right a Luxord one-shot. As for Axel's Somebody's Last Name, I used his Japanese Voice Actors last name. I mean come on, Ale Flynn just sounds weird.**_

_**Well hope you enjoyed the one-shot.**_


End file.
